Tokyo Teddy Bear
Tokyo Teddy Bear (東京テディベア) è un Kagamine Rin canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da Neru. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone è apparsa per la prima volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F, dove è stata una delle canzoni DLC rilasciate come un elemento aggiuntivo alla versione PlayStation Vita del gioco, mentre nella versione PlayStation 3, può essere sbloccata cancellando Tell Your World. In seguito è stato aggiunto come una delle prime canzoni per il nuovo aggiornamento Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone il 7 luglio 2014. Un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 20 giugno 2018. Una versione dal vivo della canzone è apparsa nella funzione AR/Live Studio di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Tokyo Teddy Bear" è incluso nel canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Liriche Giapponese=父さん母さん　今までごめん 膝を震わせ　親指しゃぶる 兄さん姉さん　それじゃあまたね 冴えない靴の　踵潰した 見え張ったサイズで　型紙を取る 何だっていいのさ　代わりになれば 愛されたいと口を零した もっと丈夫な　ハサミで　顔を切り取るのさ 全智全能の　言葉を　ほら聞かせてよ 脳みそ以外もう　いらないと why not, I don't know 近未来創造　明日の傷創　ただ揺らしてよ 縫い目の隙間を埋めておくれ 皆さんさようなら　先生お元気で 高なった胸に　涎が垂れる 正直者は何を見る？　正直者は馬鹿を見る！ 正直者は何を見る？　正直者は馬鹿を見る！ あー、これじゃまだ足りないよ もっと大きな　ミシンで　心貫くのさ 全智全能の言葉を　ほら聞かせてよ 脳みそ以外　もういらないと why not, I don't know 近未来創造　明日の傷創　ただ揺らしてよ 縫い目の隙間を埋めておくれ もう何も無いよ　何も無いよ　引き剥がされて 糸屑の　海へと　この細胞も そうボクいないよ　ボクいないよ 投げ捨てられて 帰る場所すら何処にも無いんだよ 存在証明。 あー、shut up　ウソだらけの体 完成したいよ　ズルしたいよ　今、解答を 変われないの？　飼われたいの？　何も無い？ こんなのボクじゃない！ 縫い目は解けて引き千切れた 煮え立ったデイズで　命火を裁つ 誰だっていいのさ　代わりになれば|-|Romaji=tou-san kaa-san ima made gomen hiza o furuwase oyayubi shaburu nii-san nee-san sore jaa mata ne saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita mie hatta SIZE de katagami o toru nandatte ii no sa kawari ni nareba aisaretai to kuchi o koboshita motto joubu na hasami de kao o kiritoru no sa zenchi zennou no kotoba o hora kikasete yo noumiso igai mou iranai to Why not, I don't know kinmirai souzou asu no shousou tada yurashite yo nuime no sukima o umete okure mina-san sayounara sensei ogenki de takanatta mune ni yodare ga tareru shoujikimono wa nani o miru? shoujikimono wa baka o miru! shoujikimono wa nani o miru? shoujikimono wa baka o miru! aah, kore ja mada tarinai yo motto ookina mishin de kokoro tsuranuku no sa zenchi zennou no kotoba o hora kikasete yo noumiso igai mou iranai to Why not, I don't know kinmirai souzou asu no shousou tada yurashite yo nuime no sukima o umete okure mou nanimo nai yo nanimo nai yo hikihagasarete itokuzu no umi e to kono saibou mo sou boku inai yo boku inai yo nagesuterarete kaeru basho sura doko ni mo nain da yo sonzai shoumei. aah, SHUT UP uso darake no karada kansei shitai yo zuru shitai yo ima, kaitou o kawarenai no? kawaretai no? nanmo nai? konna no boku janai! nuime wa hodokete hikichigireta nietatta DAYS de inochibi o tatsu dare datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for everything My knees are shaking and I'm sucking my thumb Brother, Sister, I'll see you later I stomp down the heels of my unfashionable shoes I'll make a ridiculously-sized pattern for it Anything will do, as long as it serves as a replacement The words "I want to be loved" tumbled from my mouth I'll find some tougher scissors to cut out the face C'mon, let me hear some words of wisdom Tell me I don't need anything but my brain; Why not? I don't know Near-future creation; Tomorrow's wounds; Just shake it Please fill in the gaps in my seams Goodbye, everyone; teacher, take care Drool drips ono my pounding chest What does honesty get you? Honesty doesn't pay! What does honesty get you? Honesty doesn't pay! Ahh, this isn't going to get the job done I need a bigger sewing machine to pierce through the heart C'mon, let me hear some words of wisdom Tell me I don't need anything but my brain; Why not? I don't know Near-future creation; Tomorrow's wounds; Just shake it Please fill in the gaps in my seams There's nothing left, nothing left anymore: It's all torn off Even my cells disappear into this sea of lint That's right, I'm gone, gone, Thrown away I don't even have a home to go back to Proof of my existence. Ahh, shut up. My body's made of lies I want to complete it, I want to cheat, give me the answers I can't change? Do I want to be kept like a pet? Is it all gone? This isn't me! The seams have split and torn apart I cut out my life's spark in these boiling days Anyone will do, as long as they serve as a replacement Video Project DIVA F = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità *Questa canzone è responsabile per l'avvertimento "Mild Violence (violenza mite)" nella versione americana di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F, come nella canzone, una silhouette di Rin è trafitto da un grande ago per cucire. E 'anche uno dei motivi dietro il rating del gioco americano T. Riferimenti Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki fr:Tokyo Teddy Bear Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2011